The invention is in the field of adult sexual enhancement.
Some women enjoy constant clitoral stimulation during vaginal sex. Providing this can be awkward, uncomfortable, or inconvenient. Vibrator devices can provide clitoral stimulation, but prior art devices may interfere with vaginal sex, may fail to reliably direct vibration to the clitoris, or may include mounting devices that interfere with sexual enjoyment or potentially cause pain or injury.
Published US patent application 20070017528 to Osterberg describes a female condom with a supporting harness that may incorporate a vibratory element in a pocket within the wall of the condom. The supporting harness, as well as the condom itself may impair comfort or sensations from vaginal intercourse.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,755 to Norma describes a spring-loaded clip intended to grasp labial tissues to position a vibrator mechanism. The spring-loaded clip is presumably designed to provide sufficient holding force to retain the vibrator in position, but less force than that which might produce discomfort or injury. The variation of anatomy and sensitivity between women and between different stages of sexual arousal may limit an effective but tolerable grasping force to a subset of women and times.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,438 to Dann describes a device designed to attach to the clitoral region by suction. The patent describes topical drug delivery by the suction device. The small size of the described device is consistent with the weak holding power of suction-based devices and inconsistent with the larger mass of vibration mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,668 to Fang describes a cylindrical vibrator enclosed in a snap-together housing including flexible connections between a switch, batteries, and a motor disposed in the housing. The described device is freestanding. There is no description of disposing the device proximate targeted anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,598 to Klein describes a vibrator attached to clothing by magnetic or other fasteners. The patent does not teach a fixed alignment of the vibrator to anatomical features. The use of clothing and fasteners may interfere with vaginal intercourse or with continued proximate placement between the vibrator and targeted anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,775 to Thompson describes a pad device with hydrophilic adhesive designed to adhere within the vulval vestibule and support the clitoris in a more upright position and to transmit motion of a penis moving within the vagina to the clitoris. The device relies on the intermittent relative motion of the penis and the pad and does not provide vibratory stimulation at all times during vaginal intercourse.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,705 to Stigar-Brown describes a locking plier-like clamp with an included vibratory mechanism. The spring-loaded clamp locks into position over the clitoris and may be released by turning clamping screws. The freely depending handles of the clamp may interfere with comfortable vaginal intercourse. The user must use care to turn the clamping screws in the proper direction to avoid tightening the clamp when attempting to release it from the clitoris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,931 to Bysakh describes an open ended device in the form of a truncated cone disposed over the vaginal orifice and designed to engage with an inserted penis. An extension on the device engages a remote vibrator. The patented device apparently moves with the penis and only intermittently engages and stimulates female anatomical targets. The described device includes bulky external parts and includes no features for directing vibration to a particular location.
Each of these described prior art devices may be awkward, uncomfortable, or inconvenient. Some devices fail to provide reliably directed continuous stimulation to the clitoris during vaginal intercourse. For females that require constant external clitoral stimulation to reach climax, none of the above are consistently useful. Some may provide the needed stimulation but reduce the sexual partner's pleasure and do not allow the full sexual experience for both partners at the same time. A true intimacy enhancer should be easy to use, effectively stimulate the desired area causing the wearer to reach climax and allow the act of intercourse to take place comfortably. Another object of the invention is to provide a stimulatory device that provides constant external stimulation to the female clitoris through constant hands-free contact of a vibrating device with the clitoris. It is also an objective of this invention to provide the user with constant clitoral stimulation through the use of a device which adheres to the exterior genitalia in a way that ensures correct positioning and constant contact with the target area.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hygienic means of providing clitoral stimulation. Yet another object of the invention to ensure that the user is comfortable and feels natural during use of the device in conjunction with the act of intercourse or penetration in most conceivable positions. Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is inexpensive to manufacture and limited in number of uses of the encapsulated motor to ensure optimum effectiveness. A still further object of the invention is to facilitate enhanced intimacy between partners by allowing each partner to freely use both hands and experience orgasm without the need to focus on effective use of the stimulation device.